Secretos de Altura
by VLover29
Summary: Esta seria la tipica historia de la chica rebelde que encuentra el amor ... A excepción que su amor esta mezclado con un asesino desconocido, una memoria borrada, una venganza pendiente y muchas mentiras...¿Podra ser su amor más fuerte que los secretos? Edward/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**D: **Los personajes pertenecen a , la trama es mía.

¡Bienvenidos a esta pequeña aventura !

"**Secretos de Altura"**

-VLover29-

_**Prefacio.**_

Mis pies golpeaban contra el suelo, imparables, veloces. Los pulmones me ardían por el aire frio que entraba y salía de ellos, podía sentir el corazón a punto de salírseme por la boca pero no podía parar, tenía que seguir corriendo. Diferentes sensaciones invadían mi cuerpo; adrenalina por ir corriendo a toda prisa por un bosque en la noche más obscura que se pueda imaginar y miedo por… ¿Por qué tenía miedo? Una parte de mi sentía que escapaba de alguien pero otra tenía la certeza de que corría para alcanzar algo o alguien.

Entonces, lo vi. Estaba ahí a unos cuantos metros de espaldas a mí apoyado sobre el tronco de un árbol, ladeo la cabeza como si me hubiese escuchado llegar y empezó a caminar. Me impulse hacia delante intentando ir más deprisa, no podía irse, no sin mí. Las ramitas me arañaban la piel, mientras más avanzaba yo, el se iba alejando, sin voltear a verme, el caminaba despacio, yo corría desesperada pero aun así no lograba alcanzarlo, quería gritarle que se detuviera, que me esperara pero no podía encontrar mi voz y de pronto caí.

Me encontré tirada sobre la tierra, el corazón me palpitaba a toda prisa y mi alrededor giraba volviéndose borroso, desvaneciéndose sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, una gran desesperación invadía mi cuerpo y no sabía por qué, tan inesperado como mi caída todo se detuvo, el aire empezó a soplar suavemente haciendo bailar las hojas de los arboles, me levante torpemente y me encontré con un claro. No, no era un claro era un cementerio. Filas de lapidas desfilaban ante mis ojos, todas con su características cruces y sus monumentos de piedras, a lo lejos vi un grupo de personas o eso era lo que parecía ya que llevaban unas capas obscuras y estaban formando un circulo tan pegados que apenas se lograba identificar donde terminaba un cuerpo y comenzaba otro. Me fui acercando hasta quedar a pocos metros de ellos, eran unas diez personas todas vestidas de negros.

-Es solo una advertencia- dijo el encapuchado que estaba en medio del circulo. Todos asintieron.

-Una amenaza, más bien- respondió una voz que se me hizo vagamente familiar. Esta vez, todos rieron.

Intente acercarme más al darme cuenta que no parecían notar mi presencia, como si no pudiesen verme. Logre situarme entre dos hombres desde donde podía ver lo que pasaba en el centro del circulo, había un hombre vestido informal y con el cabello castaño ondulándose sobre las orejas enfrente de el estaba otro hombre con la capa negra y la capucha cubriéndole el rostro por completo. Los conocía, no sabía de dónde pero los conocía. Había algo en ellos que me era tan familiar.

Entonces escucha un sollozo, era un sonido muy leve pero ahí estaba, una respiración acelerada mezclada con unos gimoteos, empecé a rodear a esos hombres intentando encontrar de donde provenía el sonido, me había parecido ver un bulto detrás de una lápida cuando un grito me sobresalto, lo primero que vi fue el destello de una daga que rápidamente desapareció de mi vista para reaparecer bañada en rojo. Sangre. Corrí hacía el grupo de encapuchados, me abrí paso a golpes y ahí estaba el hombre de cabellos rizados tirado sobre el suelo, una mancha obscura se extendía por su pecho y escurría entre sus dedos. Me quede paralizada, no podía estar pasando esto, la vista se me nublo, algo se había destrozado dentro de mí, el lugar donde antes mi corazón palpitaba desembocado ahora había un hueco que ardía con cada inhalación. Los hombres ya no estaban, solo éramos el y yo.

Otra vez ese sollozo, voltee y vi una niña pequeña con cabellos largos, un vestido enlodado y sus ojitos estaban muy abiertos llenos de lagrimas, corría hacia nosotros, paso a mi lado sin percatarse y cayó de rodillas sobre el cuerpo del hombre pegando su aniñado rostro al pecho ensangrentado, no parecía importarle.

-Papi- sollozo- papi, despierta por favor

La esperanza que embargaban los ojos de aquella niña me hizo un nudo en la garganta, estaba ahí esperando que su padre despertara como lo hacía cada mañana pero lo que ella no sabía que ya no había vida en aquellos ojos que la habían visto nacer y que ella había visto morir.

Quise situarme a lado de la pequeña para poder ver el rostro a quien le lloraba pero apenas di un paso, todo empezó a girar, sentí mis piernas flaquearse y como mi cuerpo se desvanecía dejando a esa niña sola, solo en compañía del cuerpo al que una vez llamo padre.

Y he aquí el prologo!

Espero que les haya gustado o mínimo que no lo hayan odiado, intentare subir capítulos si no es diario cada dos días estoy intentando hacer lo mejor posible para que sea de su agrado :)

Dejen sus Reviews, sean buenos o malos y nos vemos hasta la próxima.

Un abrazo, V


	2. Capitulo1: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

**D: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a , la trama es completamente mía.

-Nota al final (importante)-

"**Secretos de Altura"**

_Capitulo 1: "Feliz Cumpleaños"_

_Isabella's. Prov. _

Mierda. Sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento y los gritos que provenían del piso de abajo no ayudaban.

Gemí y rodee por lo que pensé que era mi cama pero la superficie era demasiado dura y fría como para serlo.

Parpadee varias veces hasta que logre abrir por completo mis ojos y lo primero que vi fueron unas piernas cruzar por mi cabeza. Me levante tan rápido que me maree y tuve que apoyarme en una pared cercana. Cuando el mareo se fue mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estaba en el pasillo de las habitaciones.

-Ugh- gruñí viendo la mancha de vomito en mi blusa.

Me tambalee hasta mi cuarto y azote la puerta al entrar, era mi señal de: "¡No quiero ser malditamente molestada por nadie!". Trate de dormir otro rato pero las nauseas y el dolor de cabeza me estaba matando, así que decidí darme un baño y arreglarme.

Deje que la bañera se llenara con el agua helada. Si es algo estúpido estando en Forks, Washington el lugar más lluvioso de E.U.A pero me relajaba y quitaba la cruda de manera eficiente

Sisee cuando me metí a la bañera. Poco a poco mi cuerpo se acostumbro y me relaje cerrando los ojos, intentado no vomitarme encima. De nuevo. Lo único que recordaba era que estaba en una fiesta en alguna casa del pueblo, bebiendo, bailando con algún tipo que mi vista alcoholizada hacia ver guapo.

Unos golpes en la puerta y una voz chillona me hicieron abrir los ojos y saltar torpemente fuera de la bañera para poder enrollarme en una toalla, suspire al sentir la toalla calientita sobre mi piel, tome otra y envolví mi cabello con ella.

-¡Pero qué guapa!-dijo Alice dándome la espalda.

Rodee los ojos. Cogí mi bata de baño y me la puse encima. Alice espió entre sus manos y se dio la vuelta cuando vio que ya estaba vestida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte sentándome a su lado en la cama.

Saco una botella blanca de su bolsa y me paso dos aspirinas junto con un vaso de agua. Me las tome rápidamente y le agradecí con una sonrisa.

-Se que el alcohol ya te ha matado las neuronas pero pensé que todavía lograrías recordar tu cumpleaños- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y se tiro a abrazarme.- ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias, Ally-contesté separándome de ella.

Solía confiar en la palabra de mi mejor amiga pero por si las dudas, voltee a ver mi calendario y efectivamente ahí estaba un círculo rojo marcando el Trece de Septiembre. Mi cumpleaños número dieciocho.

Y las imágenes de mi sueño se colaron en mi mente, era el mismo sueño de cada 13 de Septiembre y que había tenido desde los 9 años pero este había ido incrementando, el año pasado empecé a tener fragmentos del sueño casi diario. Aunque el sueño no era para nada bonito, nunca me levante sobresaltada ni siquiera la primera vez, como si desde entonces yo ya sabía lo que pasaría. Esto también explicaba el alboroto que había en la casa. Renee –mi madre- siempre utilizaba como excusa mi cumpleaños para organizar una fiesta en la mansión aunque yo nunca estaba en ella por más de dos horas.

-Vístete Bella, hay que empezar a celebrar- dijo sacando dos botellas de cerveza y dándome una- Las robe de tu cocina.

Le di un largo trajo a mi cerveza y gruñí al sentir el liquido frio bajar por mi garganta. Amaba esa sensación. Con la cerveza en mi mano y algo mareada empecé a vestirme con ayuda de Alice.

Me trabe un jeans ajustado junto con una blusa roja manga larga con escote pronunciado y que se ajustaba demasiado a mis curvas. Mi chamarra de cuero y mis converses negros. Peine mi cabello con algo de fuerza para deshacer los horrorosos nudos que tenia, al final lo deje caer en ondas sobre mis hombros.

-Vámonos- Alice me jalo con violencia fuera de mi cuarto y me arrastro por las escaleras.

Las personas miraban sorprendidos las cervezas en nuestras manos. No sabía qué horas eran pero no ha de ser un poco más del mediodía.

Pasamos a la cocina por mas dotaciones ya que las que traíamos ya estaban casi vacías. Estaba por abrir el refrigerador cuando la gran presencia de Renee se planto frente a mí y cerró la puerta del aparato eléctrico.

-Deja de beber, Isabella-la mire impaciente-Hoy es tu fiesta.

-Es tu fiesta. No lo haces por mí, Renee-dije empujándola y sacando dos botellas nuevas de cerveza.

Me miro y negó con la cabeza.

-Ojala y el alcohol acabe rápido contigo. No te soporto-murmuro saliendo de la cocina.

Me mordí el labio y empuñe las manos. Eso había dolido. Sentí mis ojos arder por las lagrimas así que abrí mi bebida y bebí casi la mitad de un solo trago.

Alice me miro entristecida pero no dijo nada. Ella sabía que lo mejor era no comentar nada, si lo hacían solo lograban que me pusiera histérica. Tampoco dije nada, nos metimos en el porche de Alice y aceleramos alejándonos de la mansión y sus putrefactos habitantes.

Llegamos a nuestro prado. Era un campo abierto a un lado de la carretera. Nadie iba ahí más que nosotras y la pandilla. Todo el pueblo sabía que ahí era nuestro punto de reunión para emborracharnos, drogarnos y planear nuestras maldades y fiestas.

-¡Felicidades!-grito un coro de voces apenas me baje del auto.

No tuve tiempo ni de asimilar la cosa cuando ya tenía una masa de brazos encima de mi cuerpo. Estaba toda la pandilla reunida.

Rosalie Hales se acerco con un vago intento de pastel entre sus manos que tenía unas velitas encendidas. Solté una tremenda carcajada. Mis amigos eran únicos.

-No te rías, idiota. Fue para lo único que nos alcanzo-se excuso Rose poniendo el pastel frente mío.

-¡Sóplalas, Bells!-grito Emmett McCarty.

Rodee los ojos y sople las velitas que se apagaron enseguida. Todos rompieron en aplausos y Victoria tomo el pastel para partirlo y darnos una rebanada a todos.

-Hey-saludo Jacob pasándome la botella de Vodka.

Le sonreí y empine la botella. Mi garganta ardió y tosí un poco para aclarármela. Le regresa la botella a Jacob, que le pego un gran trago sin hacer ni una mueca. Este chico tenía aguante.

-¿Cómo te la estas pasando?-pregunto pasando su fuerte brazo por mis hombros.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Otro cumpleaños más-susurre colgándome de su cuello.

El alcohol empezaba a hacer efecto en mí. Ya podía sentir mi vista nublándose y como el mundo empezaba a moverse de un lado a otro. No solía sentirme borracha hasta la quinta cerveza pero supongo que aun corría en mis venas algo del alcohol de anoche.

-No es otro cumpleaños más. Son tus dieciocho-contradijo despeinándome con su enorme mano.

Suspire y el aire a nuestro alrededor se contamino con el olor a alcohol que emanaba de mi boca.

-Nada nuevo. No es como si al fin pudiera entrar a lujosos antros o comprar mi primera botella de alcohol-baje la mirada- O como si mis padres se preocupara por que su bebe ya creció.

-Bells, tu madre te ama-susurro en mi oído.

Enseguida, mis puños se tensaron y el corazón incremento su ritmo. Detestaba que me dijeran eso. Ya no era la misma niña que creía que un gran monstruo vivía en su closet, por lo tanto, ya no soy la misma ingenua que creía que su mama la amaba. Esa señora dejo de ser mi heroína hace mucho tiempo.

-Tú no sabes nada, Black- gruñí con los dientes apretados.

Le arrebate la botella de la mano y me aleje de él. Podía escuchar sus gritos a lo lejos, pero mi mente estaba demasiada ida como para responderle.

Camine sin rumbo fijo hasta que tome la última gota de Vodka y mi mente al fin salió de su trance. Mire a mi alrededor desorientada. No estaba en el bosque, ni en el pueblo o mínimo cerca de la carretera.

Era un prado. Un gigantesco prado. Era muchísimo más grande y bonito que en el que solíamos juntarnos. Este estaba lleno de dientes de león a combinación de otras flores silvestres. Por el medio pasaba un riachuelo de agua cristalina y rocas brillosas. Al otro lado del rio, había un frondoso árbol con las ramas gigantes extendiéndose por el campo.

Y, justo debajo de una de las ramas, había una figura masculina que me miraba fijamente.

Holaa!

Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, más que nada una pequeña introducción a lo que sería la vida de Bella, espero que les este gustando o mínimo que se vayan formando una idea positiva, esto apenas es el comienzo ya se irá poniendo mas buenon jaja y ahora les dejo dos puntos que necesito hablar, charlar, compartir con ustedes:

Punto 1: Originalmente la historia la había planeado para que algunos capítulos fueran Edward pov y otros de Bella pero muchas veces hay gente a la que no le gusta eso porque puede haber confusión o cositas así, por favor dejen sus Reviews con su opinión sobre que prefieren, también sus comentarios sobre la historia, les agrada, no les agrada, es muy importante para mí ya que esta historia es para ustedes y se les quiere complacer (:

Punto 2: Como se habrán dado cuenta, el prefacio tiene una acomodación algo pésima, en mi archivo estaba todo lindo y bello pero al pasarlo pues de descompuso, yo se chicas que hay que editar los documentos para evitar estos errores pero el problema es que hace mucho cuando subía historias con otra cuenta que luego perdí todo era muy diferente, más sencillito y ahora que vuelvo me encuentro con mil botones entonces les pido por favor paciencia voy a estar jugándole a todo esto para solucionarlo ya que no entiendo eso de p / "strong" y esos jeroglíficos pero pronto lo hare y ya verán que esto queda re lindo!

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!

Un abrazo, V-


	3. Capitulo2: Bienvenido a Forks

**D: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, la trama es toda mía**

* * *

"Secretos de Altura"

_Capitulo 2: "Bienvenido a Forks" _

_Isabella's. Prov._

Enarque una ceja y pose mis manos en la cintura. ¿Quién se creía para mirarme tan fijamente? Con paso decidido empecé a acercarme a él pero me detuve en seco cuando llegue a la orilla del rio.

-Diablos-susurre mirando a todos lados. Debía haber una manera de pasar y sin mojarme.

Una voz melodiosa interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Hay un puente por allá- dijo el chico misterioso señalando el lado derecho del rio.

-Ya lo sabía-refunfuñe caminando hacia el viejo puente de madera.

Cuando llegue casi a su altura, mi pecho sufrió una convulsión y quede casi desmayada. Ese hombre era hermoso. Más que hermoso, divino.

Su piel era extremadamente blanca pero aun así se veía suave y delicada. El cabello de color bronce lo traía enmarañado y revoloteaba por su frente. Rasgos finos y perfectos. Nariz recta y respingada, mandíbula cuadrada y labios rojos y llenos de deliciosa carne que apretujaban un cigarrillo recién prendido.

¡Este hombre era un pecado con patas!

-Hola- dijo sin voltearme a ver y dándole otra calada al cigarro. Note un acento diferente en su voz, extranjero, seguramente de algún lugar de Europa.

Olía a humo de cigarro, por obvio, pero también tenía un ligero olor a alcohol barato y sudor. Masculino y excitante. Sin preguntar, me senté a su lado y le arrebate el cigarrillo poniéndolo en mi boca, este atrevimiento debía impresionarlo pero no, el solo sonrió sin voltear a verme.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno, creo que es obvio que estoy fumando- dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa engreída.

Rodee los ojos y bufé. –Hay miles lugares en donde fumar, pero estas justamente en este prado solitario-

-Y hay muchos más lugares donde beber-replicó señalando la botella vacía de Vodka.

No dije nada, solo me quede viendo mí alrededor. El lugar era en verdad hermoso, en el extremo derecho casi siendo parte del bosque, había una casita pequeña y vieja.

-¿Alguien vive aquí?- pregunte interesada mientras me ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar hacia la casita.

-Vivian-contesto siguiéndome- No vallas.

Me voltee y lo mire con la ceja enarcada.- ¿Me retas?-

-Solo digo que no vallas- sonó altanero- En fin, hazlo que se te plazca.

De alguna manera, me enojo que se portara tan cortante. Nunca me había interesado que no me hablaran bien, yo no lo hacía. Pero que el me hablara de esa forma dejo algo clavado en mi pecho. Algo desconocido.

-Eso pensaba hacer- refunfuñe.

Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque. Pensé en seguirlo, pero Isabella nunca sigue a nadie ni se preocupa por nadie. Estuve tentada a preguntarle a donde iba o por que se iba pero me mordí la lengua y calle. De reojo pude ver como su figura desaparecía entre la maleza sin voltear siquiera una vez. Idiota. Desvié la mirada y camine hacia el lado contrario, tenía que encontrar a los chicos.

_Edward's. Pov_

De todos los lugares a los que me pudieron haber mandado, decidieron este, un horrible y lluvioso pueblo de Washington. Hubiese preferido un pueblo abandonado por México o algún país latinoamericano, mi español es tan pobre que por ultimo no entendería nada y pasaría desapercibido. El pueblo era demasiado melancólico. Todo era verde y café, con enormes arboles y montañas, una capa de espesa neblina cubría el ambiente mientras una ligera lluvia mojaba todo a su paso. Decepcionante, esa era la palabra.

Mi padre, Carlisle Volturi, me había exiliado del único país en donde había vivido en toda mi vida para mandarme a este pueblo en Estados Unidos para ver si lograba volver al buen camino como él le decía. No es que yo sea de esos chicos que andan metidos en fiestas o haciendo bromas por las calles, todo lo contrario, prefiero estar solo escuchando música o leyendo un libro pero el único problema es que suelo acompañar estas actividades con unas cuantas cajetillas de cigarro y un poco de alcohol. No había nada de escuela solo alcohol, cigarros y por las noches alguna fiesta privada y chicas. Esto cansó a mi papa y claro, a su nueva novia veinte años menor que él.

Aunque hace unos minutos la cosa pareció mejorar. Ya había conocido la casa o mejor dicho mansión de mi tío Aro Volturi y su esposa Renee, una mujer guapa bastante alegre y habladora que me había enseñado mi habitación y explicado toda la remodelación de esta al mismo tiempo que organizaba la fiesta que se daría esa noche en honor al cumpleaños de su hija, intente ordenar mis cosas pero necesitaba relajarme así que preferí dar un paseo por el pueblo terminando sentado en un prado bajo la sombra de un roble acompañado de una botella de whisky y una docena de cigarrillos.

Acababa de prender mi segundo cigarro cuando la vi. Apareció tropezando de entre los árboles, gracias a que el claro no era muy grande logre apreciar que tenía un cuerpo hermoso, no de esos formados por mil horas de gimnasio y un centenar de dietas y cirugías, era un cuerpo natural. Se paro enfrente del arroyo buscando una manera de cómo cruzar, le di una ayudadita y ella se acerco hasta sentarse a mi lado arrebatándome el cigarro de la boca. "Pero que grosera" fue lo primero que pensé. Su voz era suave con un deje de frialdad, al mirarla de reojo me di cuenta que era bastante guapa, piel blanca como la nieve, cabello castaño y una boca perfilada de lo más bonita. En cualquier otro momento me la hubiese ligado hasta conseguir llevarla conmigo pero no sé si fue su actitud imponente o el revoltijo que aquel aroma a fresas ocasiono en mi estomago lo que me hizo cortar la breve conversación y darme la media vuelta para desaparecer en el bosque. Aun así esos ojos chocolates me acompañaron todo el camino de regreso.

-¡Al fin vuelves!- exclamó Renee al verme entrar.

Le sonreí intentado acostumbrarme a su efusividad. -¿Pasa algo?-

-¡Para nada!- rió- Aro te estaba buscando, Elisa lleva a Edward al despacho del señor.

Una muchacha pelirroja asintió y empezó a caminar, la seguí escaleras arriba y por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera. Tocó suavemente y espero. La voz de mi tío nos invito a pasar. Aro estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, sonrió al verme entrar y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos delataron el paso de los años, los reflejos grisáceos que adornaban su obscuro cabello me hicieron dar cuenta de que no nos veíamos hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Edward!-dijo dándome unas palmadas en la espalda-Ya eres todo un hombre, igualito a mí hermano.

_Si supieras _pensé sentándome en la silla de alado.

-Gracias por aceptarme, tío- dije solo con el fin de romper el silencio. Asintió.

–Tu padre me ha dicho que has causado problemas- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Ya sabe como exagera- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Aquí no te faltara nada, Edward- murmuro- Quiero un comportamiento decente, no mas whisky ni cigarros- termino mirándome con una sonrisa que parecía saber lo que había hecho las últimas horas.

-Comprendido- luche por esconder la sonrisa socarrona pero por su gesto debió notar un atisbo de ella. Asintió y se dirigió a su escritorio, dándome la espalda.

-Anda, te quiero lucido en la fiesta de Isabella- dijo- cierra la puerta al salir.

Salí del estudio y me escabullí al tercer piso donde estaba mi nueva habitación. El tiempo había desdibujado a mi tío, no lo recordaba tan frio y estricto más bien lo tenía clasificado como un familiar divertido que me defendía de los regaños de mi padre pero al parecer eso había cambiado y me hacía preguntar si hubiese sido mejor aceptar el internado en Alemania. No sé, con suerte vuelva a ver a la castaña. Resoplé y me deje caer en la cama. Esa chica era una engreída, seguramente se creía inalcanzable y yo era lo suficiente orgulloso así que ella y yo no congeniaríamos, ni de broma. Los parpados se me hicieron pesados, llevándome a la inconsciencia entre una nube de aroma a fresas.

Unos gritos me despertaron, parecían venir del pasillo. La cabeza me palpitaba ligeramente y tenía la boca completamente seca. Se escucharon unas risas, un golpe y un portazo.

-¡Isabella!- chillo alguien al otro lado de la puerta. Otra vez volvía a sonar ese nombre, seguramente la consentida de la casa. Otro portazo.

Me quede tendido en la cama con los ojos cerrados tratando de que el dolor desapareciera hasta que una señora como de unos cincuenta años de aspecto latino irrumpió en la habitación para decirme que mis tíos me esperaban a las 9 en punto en el jardín. Faltaba una hora. Me metí a bañar pensando que al fin conocería a mi famosa prima postiza y que volvería a ver a Jane, hija de Aro, quien me quería más que impecable aquella noche. Recordé eso mientras me arreglaba. Por el estilo de vida que llevaba la gente aquí supuse que la fiesta sería muy formal, odiaba lo formal así que me limite a ponerme un jeans obscuro, una camisa manga larga negra y unos lustrosos zapatos, el cabello me lo deje tan rebelde como siempre ya que peinarlo solo me haría perder tiempo. Aro podría decirme cómo comportarme al final vivía bajo su techo pero si algo no me diría seria como vestirme. Si Carlisle se acostumbro, el también lo hará.

Un último vistazo y estaba presentable. Suspire y me prepare para la gran noche. Abajo la gente iba y venía, desde meseros hasta cocineros trayendo y llevando bandejas con un sinfín de cosas. Atravesé la sala y el comedor intentando recordar cómo llegar al jardín trasero, después de unos minutos logre ver la gran puerta de vidrio que ahora estaba completamente abierta dando paso a un gran jardín iluminado a base de antorchas y lámparas de gas que colgaban de los arboles, ya había algunos invitados y como predije las mujeres llevaban vestidos de coctel y los hombres traje, todos muy pulcros y elegantes. A unos cuantos pasos de la puerta estaba Renee muy guapa con un vestido blanco hasta el tobillo muy parecido al de las diosas griegas y alado de ella una joven con una bandeja de preparados, estaba por acercarme a ellas cuando sentí una mano en la espalda.

-¿Tu eres Edward?- dijo una voz melodiosa.

Me di la media vuelta y ¡Oh diablos! Era un ángel.

* * *

**Hola lectoras! **

** Un capítulo más, ahora conocemos a nuestro queridísimo Edward y oh oh al parecer no piensa lo mejor de Bella… ¿O cambiara eso en la fiesta?**

** Intentare subir capitulo mañana, yo se que quizá algunas han de pensar que esto va muy lento pero no quiero que todo pase rápido ¿Me entienden? Eso de que se gustan a la segunda mirada y ya se aman a la cuarta no quiero irme por ese lado, si no algo más diferente a lo que solía escribir.**

** Chicaas yo sé que esto está fuera de tema, (si quieren sáltense a dejar el Review que yo se que quieren dejarme jaja) antes tenía otra cuenta aquí pero desgraciadamente perdí, hay mas historias más variadas de nuestros personajes de Crepúsculo desde Edward y Bella hasta Leah y Sam por si quieren darse una vuelta dejare el link en mi perfil, aquellos fics tuvieron más respuestas jaja **

** Sin más, dejen su Reviews que me hará feliz ya sean quejas, comentarios, opiniones etc etc**

** Saludos,**

** -V'**


	4. Capitulo3: ¿Ready? Set ¡GO!

**D:** Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama es toda mía.

**"Secretos de Altura"**

_Capitulo 3: "¿Ready? Set ¡GO!"_

* * *

**_Edward. Pov _**

-¿Tu eres Edward?- dijo una voz melodiosa.

Me di la media vuelta y ¡Oh diablos! Era un ángel.

Era una muchacha no más de dieciocho años, piel trigueña, cabello castaño obscuro cayendo en caireles hasta su espalda baja, un rostro delgado que iba perfecto con aquella boca carnosa y roja en estos momentos, su nariz era pequeña pero no demasiado y lo que más me cautivo fueron esos ojos dorados como si fueran de oro fundido enmarcados por unas largas pestañas negras y que detonaban un aire de travesura y sensualidad que te envolvía por completo. Era hermosa.

_"¿Jane?" _susurre sin despegar mis ojos de aquella figura.

_"¿Primo?" _dijo una joven a su lado de la que no me había percatado.

Voltee automáticamente para encontrarme con una rubia de estatura promedio, cabello completamente lacio hasta los omoplatos, su rostro redondo dejaba ver unos ojos azules que atraían pero no cautivaban, ella era Jane Volturi sin duda alguna.

_-Hola Jane, tanto sin vernos-_ dije sonriéndole mientras ella me miraba de arriba abajo, después de lo que parecieron horas sonrió y se acomodo el cabello.

_"Eddy pero que cambio has dado"_ en ese momento recordé lo mal que me caía.

Sonreí pero esta vez con esa sonrisa ladina que llevaba años practicando y que se había convertido en mi mejor arma. Voltee a ver a la morena que seguía ahí sin hablar y le extendí la mano.

_"Edward Cullen, un placer hermosa"_ dije suavizando la voz. Acepto mi mano y pude ver un ligero sonrojo cubrir sus mejillas.

_"Tanya Denalí"_ susurro con una sonrisa. Le ofrecí mi brazo que ella acepto gustosa y seguimos nuestro camino, yo iba sonriendo orgulloso de llevar tal belleza colgando de mi brazo mientras Jane parloteaba sobre sus súper geniales amigos y lo buena que estaría la fiesta.

Renee nos saludo al vernos llegar y nos ofreció un preparado de mango bastante bueno. El jardín estaba irreconocible, una enorme carpa blanca lo cubría todo y dentro había como mínimo 20 mesas, una pista de baile enorme y con todo un equipo de música y juego de luces, más allá una enorme barra que seguramente será mi mejor acompañante esta noche.

_"Le quedo todo precioso, Sra. Volturi"_ comentó Tanya.

Mi tía sonrió agradecida pero Jane bufó "_Deja que llegue la mía, quedaran impactados"_

_"Pasen chicos, vayan a divertirse"_ dijo Renee ignorando el comentario anterior. Al parecer había cierta rivalidad entre mi prima y la tal Isabella, Jane siempre había sido caprichosa y envidiosa y por la fiesta que estaba dando Isabella ella debe ser igual. ¡Señor, sálvame!

Y así termine sentado con los amigos de Jane; Mike Newton un rubio de lo más imbécil, Alec Divaio otro chulo creído igual que su hermana Jessica que no dejaba de intentar subir su mano por mi pierna, Laurent Mallorca una pelirroja extravagante novia de Jasper Hales y que a pesar de eso no dejaba de guiñarme el ojo y hacer muecas obscenas con la boca. Y claro, Tanya que no dejaba de ponerme sus pechos a centímetro de la cara. Tentación, dulce tentación.

_"Ya empezó" _gruño Jane y justo cuando bufó se escucho una voz por el micrófono, era Renee con Aro a su lado estaban dando las gracias a todos por asistir a la fiesta y me dieron la bienvenida en público yo solo hice un saludo con la mano y vi el gesto de desaprobación de Aro. Jodete.

_"Y más que nada, Feliz cumpleaños a mi hija Isabella" _continuo Renee _"Isabella pasa al frente por favor"_ toda la fiesta rompió en aplausos pero nadie paso al frente hasta que Renee repitió la petición y una muchacha de vestido largo se abrió paso hasta la pista.

¿Qué mierda? Casi se me cae la mandíbula hasta el suelo. La chica que se paro entre mis tíos era la misma guapilla grosera del prado, era ella con esos ojos grandes y mirada desafiante los reconocería en cualquier lado aun cuando solo los había visto por unos cuantos minutos. Joder, ya había conocido a la hija de Renee sin darme cuenta y peor aun tendría que vivir con esa chiquilla arrogante.

_**Isabella's Pov. **_

¡Maldita sea Renee! Gracias a ella estaba parada enfrente de una multitud ataviada en un ridículo vestido rosado, podía ver a mis amigos riéndose a carcajadas mientras Emmett hacia una estupida imitación de mí.

Me dedique a sonreír como idiota mientras Renee hablaba en el micrófono. Como si a alguien le interesara cuanto tarde en caminar o mi primer día de colegio, ni a ella le interesaba pero hay que mantener las apariencias. Sonriamos como si nos quisiéramos. Jaladas. Estaba por alzarle el dedo a Emmett cuando algo me distrajo, una mata de cabellos cobrizos. Y ahí estaba, el niño bonito que había visto en el bosque estaba sentado en la mesa de Jane tonteando con la fácil de Tanya. Rodee los ojos, como regalo de cumpleaños el destino me tenía una regalito, el chulito de ojos verdes que ahora sabia que se llamaba Edward Cullen resulto ser el famoso sobrino de Aro que se vendría a vivir con nosotros.

_"Te queremos, hija"_ escuche decir a Renee mientras intentaba abrazarme, me di la media vuelta bajándome de la pista sin importarme dejarla ahí con los brazos extendidos. Karma madre.

Mire de reojo a la mesa de Jane y lo vi siguiéndome con la mirada. Por alguna razón, estaba muy enojada, nunca había sentido algo así por alguien ni por Jane que debía aborrecerla por ley, ella se fue ganando mi odio con el paso de los años.

_"Joder Bella, parecías muñequita"_ se burlo Rose cuando llegue a la mesa. Le enseñe el dedo medio y me deje caer a lado de Jake que me miraba divertido.

_ "¡Llego la fiesta chicos!"-_ chillo Alice dejando dos botellas en la mesa, una de Grey Goose y otra de Don Julio. Todos celebraron a gritos mientras Alice y Victoria empezaban a servir shots y pasarlos.

_"Esta noche es tuya, Bells" _dijo Rose pasándome mi vaso.

_"¡Por Bella!"_ gritaron a coro y tomamos. El tequila me subió el calor del cuerpo y fue así como comenzó nuestra noche.

Unos cuantos tragos después yo ya sentía bailar el piso bajo de mi. La gente nos miraba con desaprobación pero ninguno estaba sorprendido, después de diez perdí la cuenta de las veces que Renee me regaño. Era mi fiesta, mi noche. Estaba a punto de llegar a la barra cuando algo golpeo mí costado derecho y un líquido frio y pegajoso se escurrió por mi vestido.

_"¡Que chigados!"_ grite girándome hacía el idiota que hoy perdería la cabeza. Lo primero que vi fue una sonrisa burlona y luego unos ojos verdes.

"_Pero que fina_" dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Sentí el calor subiéndose hasta la cabeza, mis mejillas se encendieron. Ya iba a conocer lo que es ser fina.

_"¡Pero qué idiota! Me tiraste todo el trago encima"_ chille apretando los dientes. Quería matarlo, ahorcarlo y luego mandarlo por donde había venido.

_"Pues fíjate por donde caminas, guapa" _dijo el muy cabron guiñándome el ojo y pasando a mi lado. Sin pensarlo arrebate el vaso de Victoria y con todas mis fuerzas lo lance pero el muy imbécil se movió a tiempo, evadiendo mi tiro. Me miro y se rio siguiendo su camino hacia Zorryna Denalí.

_"¡Estupido patán arrogante!"_ grite fulminándolo con la mirada.

_"¿Quién era ese, Bella?"_ pregunto Alice pasándome unas servilletas. El vestido estaba inservible, una mancha obscura cubría todo el frente y yo estaba toda pegajosa, no me importaba este vestido era una mierda.

_"Un payaso"_ gruñí _"¡Un imbécil! ¡Un idiota!"_

Jacob llego riéndose con Angela interrumpiéndome y pasando sus brazos por mis hombros_ "¿Ya vomito la primera?" _ Señalo mi vestido, le pegue un manotazo.

_"Hay fiesta en la push, chicos"_ anunció Angela _"¿Vamos?"_

Todos me voltearon a ver como pidiéndome permiso, no sabía, si me iba ahora Renee me joderia enserio entonces recordé a Cullen y no quería verlo porque entonces terminaría mi cumpleaños tras las rejas por intento de asesinato.

_"La push suena perfecto"_ dije asintiendo _"Solo dejen me cambio" _

Media hora después íbamos todos en el jeep de Emmett, la botella de vodka que habíamos subido ya estaba casi vacía y yo estaba empezando a ponerme en ambiente de nuevo, Cullen estaba ya olvidado, éramos mis amigos y yo a punto de tener el mejor cumpleaños de la vida. Estaba decidido.

Llegamos a la orilla de la playa donde había una fogata enorme y un grupo de personas. Nos bajamos todos entre empujones, Alice ya estaba bastante ida y por primera vez se estaba llevando a Vicky en el camino. Joder el alcohol convertía el caminar en la arena en un deporte extremo y al aire frio me estaba mareando más.

_"¡Por aquí!" _grito Seth saludándonos con la mano. Seth era un gran chico. Tomamos lugar junto a ellos – Sam, Paul, Seth, Jared, Emily y Leah- a ellos los conocimos por Jacob que vive en la reserva pero estudia en la preparatoria de Forks. Los chicos tenían una nevera llena de cervezas y algunas botellas, pusimos manos a la obra de inmediato.

_"Esto es delicioso, Seth" _dije saboreando la bebida azul que me había entregado.

_"Hypnotiq y Jagermeister"_

Oh- ohJager y Bella nunca hacían buena pareja, solo lo había tomado una vez en shots y había terminado de la peor manera pero esto estaba tan delicioso que lo seguí tomando. Era mi cumpleaños ¿no?

Estaba riéndome a carcajada suelta de cómo la enana intentaba inútilmente pararse de la arena cuando un cálido aliento me golpeo el cuello.

_"¿Siguiéndome, Isabella?" _y maldita sea sonó taaan sexy.

_"Ja ja Cullen, eso quisieras"_ dije encarándolo _"Ni siquiera sabía que vendrías porque si no recuerdo mal yo llegue antes que tu" _

Se encogió de hombros y tiro de mi chaqueta _"¿Qué le paso al vestido?" _

_"Un imbécil le derramo una bebida encima" _respondí sonriéndole sarcásticamente.

_"¿Siempre eres así de educada?" _rodee los ojos y empecé a alejarme intentando no caerme de bruces a la arena y hacer el ridículo.

Lo escuche reírse y la bilis me llego hasta el cerebro. A lo lejos vi a Angela hablando con Erik y Mike, amigos de Jane así que esa era la razón por la que Cullen estaba aquí, quise matar a Angela. Por un momento pensé lo raro que resultaba la vida aquí en Forks, nosotros – mis amigos y yo- vivíamos en una pelea eterna con los amigos de Jane, ellos eran los chicos lindos del colegio mientras nosotros nos la pasábamos en la oficina del director, pero aun así lográbamos tener amigos en común como Angela o Erick sin que esto nos molestara.

_"¡Bells tienes que probar esto!"_ grito Vicky arrastrando las palabras claramente borracha. A su lado estaba Jacob y un chico que no conocía.

Tuve arcadas apenas probé el vaso que me ofrecía, era alcohol puro que me dio un calor de los mil infiernos, ella se rio y siguió tomándolo como si fuera agua, mañana seria un día muy feo para Victoria. Me quede charlando con ellos hasta que empezaron a sonar los tambores.

_"¡¿Están listos?!"_ grito Sam desde su posición cerca de la carretera. Todos hicieron bulla.

_"¿Vendrás Bella?"_ pregunto Jake pinchándome el brazo _"Soy el conductor designado, esta vez bajare la ventana para que vomites" _

Una de las razones por las que me gustaban estas fiestas eran "las huidas" como les llamaban, carreras de autos por la carretera hacia Forks y era la actividad que daba por terminada la fiesta así que dado que ya iban a empezar debían ser casi las cinco de la mañana_, _me encantaban porque la mezcla de alcohol y adrenalina era una locura y más si se lleva los vidrios abajo para cuando terminaba se era peso muerto.

_"Venga chicos, tenemos que ganar esta"_ dijo Jacob cuando estábamos todos reunidos _"Esta vez hay solo un auto más pero vamos por cien dólares"_

Era una cantidad fuerte y me alegraba de que Jake fuera el piloto, era el único sobrio que podría manejar la situación por lo regular lo hacia Emmett pero estaba demasiado borracho y loco para hacerlo.

_"Va chicos, la última ronda"_ dijo Rose entregándonos un shot a todos. Dude si tomármelo o tirarlo al piso, este trago era lo que necesitaba para ponerme en mi límite y la última vez termine vomitando todo el auto de Emm.

Lo pase sin respirar y en ese momento sentí unas enormes manos sacudir mi cabeza como loco. Mierda. Estoy jodida.

_"¿Lista, Swan?"_ susurro estupido Cullen en mi oído, lo mire mientras se tomaba su propio shot y se metía a la Suburban de Mike no sin antes guiñarme un ojo.

Gruñí y me monte a la Hummer de Emmett quien iba de copiloto, en el ultimo asiento estaban Alice y Victoria intentando mantener los ojos abiertos, eran débiles mientras que Rose iba a mi lado. Bajamos todos los vidrios porque así era más divertido y el quemacoco también. Leah se paro en medio de ambos autos mientras Emmett le gritaba a Mike todas las groserías que se sabía y ambos pilotos hacían rugir los motores. ¡Qué emocionante! Era muy de rápidos y furiosos.

"¡¿Ready?!" grito Leah alzando los brazos. _"¡Set! ¡GO!"_

Las llantas rechinaron y la carrera comenzó, logre ver a Cullen mandarme un beso desde la otra ventanilla antes de que se volviera un visaje. Rodee los ojos. Jacob iba con el acelerador hasta el fondo, el viento nos golpeaba en la cara y solo podía ver unos borrones negros.

_"¡Vamos Jake!"_ grito Emmett entre risas y tamborileando la guantera.

Íbamos unos pocos metros delante de Mike así que asome la cabeza por la ventanilla y le enseñe ambos dedos. Jane me regreso el gesto junto con Jessica y solo pude ver la pálida mano de Rose pasarme por enfrente y luego un vaso lleno de algo se estampo cerca de ellas bañándolas.

_"¡Joder Rose!"_ chille mirándola sorprendida, ella se encogió de hombros.

_"El truco es la muñeca"_ respondió haciendo un movimiento raro como si se fuera romper la mano en cualquier momento. ¡Elasticgirl!

Entonces reí, las carcajadas salían unas tras otras de mi boca sin poder detenerme. El aire me despeinaba el cabello, no podía enfocar nada más que las luces de ambos coches rompiendo la obscuridad, aquí no había Renee ni Aro, era libre tanto física como mentalmente ya que el alcohol había ahogado cualquier recuerdo. Sintiéndome como si pudiera volar me pare entre los asientos y saque medio cuerpo por el quemacoco.

_"¡Bella bájate de ahí ahora mismo!" _Pero esta era demasiado hermoso, estábamos cerca de la meta y se podía ver las pequeñas casas de Forks unas vueltas más abajo al fondo el sol empezaba a pintar el cielo de amarillo y anaranjado. Grite, reí y por alguna razón llore. Estaba feliz, estaba bien.

_"¡En su puta cara!"_ escuche gritar a Emmett y segundos después una mano me jalo con fuerza hacia abajo, rebote en el asiento y me fui hacia delante cuando los frenos quemaron el pavimento.

Pude ver a Rosalie riéndose como histérica a mi lado, Jacob hacía sonar el claxon tres veces y Emmett hacia un ridículo baile enfrente de la camioneta. Habíamos ganado. Baje de un salto pero las piernas las tenia de gelatina, los oídos me zumbaban y todo daba demasiadas vueltas, sentí el asqueroso sabor de la cena subir por mi garganta. Creo que alguien susurro mi nombre.

_"Amo mi cumpleaños"_ logre soltar antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

**Gracias a los que leyeron, espero que les haya gustado. **

**Quejas y comentarios son bienvenidos en Reviews **

**Nos vemos en la próxima**

**V '**


	5. Capitulo4: Algo de ambos

**D:** _Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama es 100% mía. _

**-Secretos de Altura-**

Capitulo 4: "Algo de ambos"

* * *

**_Isabella´s Pov. _**

_Estaba flotando, mis piernas se balanceaban en el aire aunque mi cabeza estaba perfectamente soportada por algo, mi mente estaba muy jodida solo podía pensar en lo tranquila que me sentía hasta que escuche una voz murmurar "Ya casi llegamos, Swan" luche por abrir los ojos y cuando lo logre me encontré con unos ojos verdes mirándome alegres, quería decir algo pero tenía la garganta cerrada entonces él me puso de pie y pude ver que estábamos en el cementerio de mis sueños, era de noche y ahí estaban los encapuchados formando aquel circulo. Un grito, quise correr pero unas manos me sostuvieron con fuerza, me voltee y ya no era Edward el que estaba atrás de mi sino Aro con una mirada llena de odio y una daga entre sus manos… _

El grito quedo ahogado en la almohada, el palpitar de mi corazón me golpeteaba en los oídos. Joder, había sido el sueño más escalofriante desde la última vez que soñé con el payaso Rodó cuando tenía diez años, no sabía porque si no era nada terrorífico pero por alguna razón me heló la sangre.

Inhale todo el aire que pude intentando serenarme, mi frente estaba pegajosa de sudor que el alcohol de la noche anterior y sinceramente apestaba, necesitaba una ducha rápida.

_"Buenos días"_ salude alegremente a Rosita entrando a la cocina. El olor a comida hizo rugir mi estomago, habían pasado más de doce horas desde mi último alimento.

Rosita solo sonrió y me sirvió un plato lleno de deliciosos bísquets con mermelada de los que habían sobrado a la hora del desayuno, sobras como siempre pero lo apreciaba mínimo no tenia que cocinar yo.

_"¿Estas enferma?"_ pregunto Rosita, la mire confusa_ "Apestas alcohol y medicinas" _

Le saque la lengua mientras ella se reía de su malísimo chiste, así era su forma de regañarme entre burlándose y jugando a comparación de mi madre que era hiriente pero nada podría arruinarme mi día, por primera vez había una seña de sol en Forks así que pensábamos sacarle todo el provecho a la piscina y lo más importante Cullen no estaría en casa.

Hacía ya una semana de mi desmayo en la Push, para mi mala fortuna y la traición de mis amigos regrese a casa en manos de mi queridísimo primo quien no ha dejado de recordármelo, por más que he intentado evitarlo siempre que nos topábamos él se reía en mi cara haciendo gestos estúpidos. Lo aborrecía cada vez más pero gracias al señor hoy estaría de paseo con Jane y su nueva novia Tanya en Seattle muy, muy lejos de mí.

_"Alice"_ susurro pasándome el teléfono. Apenas lo puse en mi oreja escuche los gritos de la enana y automáticamente la vi dando brinquitos.

_"¡Esta soleado, Bella! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Bikinis! ¡Cervezas y alberca!" _dijo rápido conteniendo el aire _"¿Tu casa o la mía?"_

Reí _"La mía, el señor sexy- Cullen no está, hay que disfrutarla" _

_"¿Cuál es el punto si no lo veremos en traje de baño?" _casi ruedo los ojos y cuelgo el teléfono, casi.

_"Una hora, avísale a los demás"_ escuche su voz al fondo pero colgué antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Agradecí a Rosita y subí a trompicones las escaleras pensando en que bikini usaría.

_-Una hora después- _

_"Joder Bella a que pobre niña le robaste eso"_ burló Rose tirando de mi pequeño bikini negro y soltándolo haciendo que se estrellara contra mi cadera.

Le enseñe el dedo y seguí mi camino a los camastros, el día era perfecto todos estábamos reunidos en mi alberca incluidos Angela, Erick y un chico llamado Jasper que no se separaba ni un instante de mi pequeña amiga tal vez por su diminuto bikini en rosa fosforescente chingame el ojo pero por la manera en que no dejaban de platicar estaba casi segura que no eso no era más que un bonus.

Estaba lista para broncearme cuando _"¡Joder!" _no tenia crema bronceadora _"Rose ¿tienes bronceador?" _

Ella negó sin voltearme a ver siquiera, al mismo tiempo Angela movió su bronceador para darme entender que estaba casi vacío y la enana ni siquiera me prestó atención así que no me quedaba de otra que perder valiosos minutos de sol para ir a buscar bronceador, seguro que Renee o Jane tenían.

Le hice señas a Jake de que ya regresaba y me encamine al interior de la casa, todo estaba tranquilo por lo que sabía no había nadie más que mis amigos, yo y Rosita que estaba perdida en su novela. Entre tropezones logre llegar hasta el primer piso, haber si mi mami querida podía ayudarme en algo.

_"Vamos Renee sirve de algo"_ murmure rebuscando en su tocador pero no había nada de nada, estaba por acércame al closet cuando escuche pisadas en el pasillo y una voz demasiado gruesa para ser de Rosita, por inercia me metí al closet encerrándome en el.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro Aro con su habitual traje de rayas acompañado de un pelirrojo más joven y más informal. Por un momento tuve la loca idea de salir del closet, el chico parecía tan inocente que quería ver su cara al verme en mi diminuto bikini al fin y al cabo esta era mi casa no tenia porque estar escondiéndome.

_"¿Fue hace una semana no?"_ dijo el pelirrojo en voz demasiado baja pero logre oírle.

Aro asintió sonriente _"Así es, han pasado casi dieciséis años y aun tiemblo al pensarlo"_

Me quede atónita, no sabía de que hablaban pero aun así algo en mi interior me decía que lo mejor era olvidar mis estúpidas ideas y quedarme ahí calladita. Aro estaba rebuscando algo en un cajón mientras el chico se balanceaba nervioso, a lo lejos se escucho un carro estacionándose.

_"Es esta, costó poco pero ahora su valor es infinito"_ Un objeto largo apareció en las manos de Aro que lo miraba serio y se lo paso al pelirrojo quien lo agarro como algo muy delicado.

_"Es hermosa"_ alzo el objeto enfrente de sus ojos y lo saco, parecía ser un cuchillos, era bonito con la hoja más reluciente y brillosa que había visto en mi vida junto con un mango plateado de acabados rojos.

Se me cayó el alma al suelo cuando la reconocí, no era un cuchillo si no una daga y era la mugrosa daga que aparecía en mis sueños.

Aun tenía las piernas temblorosas cuando salí al jardín de nuevo, la cabeza me daba vueltas buscando una respuesta a un millón de preguntas. ¿Qué mierda hacia esa daga en manos de Aro? ¿Era solo una mala jugada de mi mente?

Camine directo al mini bar en donde estaban Jake, Angie, Alice y un Jasper tan sonriente como cuando me fui, me sonrieron al llegar y como siempre Jake paso su brazo sobre mi hombro tomándome como bastón de apoyo, el olor a cerveza me golpeo obviamente habían estado haciendo más que solo platicar.

_"Te presento a los nuevos tortolitos"_ susurro Jake mirando a la enana y Jasper que estaban muy juntitos riéndose.

Suspire. Ya lo podía ver, Alice pensara que él es único y diferente, tendrán un bello noviazgo lleno de mentiras y pleitos, se cansaran, terminaran y tendré que pasar más de un mes intentando de controlar los ataques histéricos de mi amiga, justo como la última vez. Si, no creo en los hombres ni en el amor.

_"¡Bella, venga!" _grito Emmett haciendo señas _"¡Antes de que Rose y yo calentemos el agua!"_

Reí cuando Jake me tomo de la cintura y me arrastro hacia la piscina donde mis dos tarados amigos chapoteaban el agua, no era momento de andar buscando respuestas idiotas, había sol en Forks ¿Qué más interesaba?

_"O te metes o te tiro" _ dijo Jake soltándome al borde de la piscina.

_"Puedo sola" _ un encogimiento de hombros después mi amigo salto al agua con un golpe seco y empapándome casi por completa. Chille.

_"¡Yo que tu corro, Black!" _grite retrocediendo unos pasos para agarrar impulso y hacer la mejor bomba que nadie haya hecho en su jodida vida cuando sentí un golpe en la espalda, mi cuerpo se impulso como bala hacia adelante quise meter las manos pero estas se movían descontroladas por el aire, algo choco contra mi pie causándome una punzada cagada y luego el agua me lleno la nariz.

Como pude patalee y manosee intentando salir a flote, alguien me ayudo a subir y apenas pude respirar empecé a toser como poseída, la nariz me ardía al igual que la garganta. Me retire el pelo de la cara, respire profundo y me voltee hacía donde escuchaba los gritos de Alice. Lo primero que vi fue un rostro pálido, con los ojos abiertos de par en par llenos de arrepentimiento y culpa.

_"¡Te voy a matar!"_ gruñí tirandome hacia adelante y saltando fuera de la alberca, los puños estaban listos para acabar y mi mente ya estaba procesando como esconder el cuerpo. _"¡Casi me matas imbécil! ¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!?"_

No se movió. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mis piernas, sorprendidos y miedosos, se revolvió el cabello nervioso. ¿Qué carajos? ¡El me había empujado! ¿Y ahora no hacía nada?

_"¡A los ojos, Cullen!"_ le grite empujándolo por el pecho pero al moverme tan brusco, un dolor me atravesó toda la pierna derecha. Entonces todos gritaron como pequeñas niñas atemorizadas.

_"¡Bella, tu pierna!" _baje la mirada y me encontré con un muy pequeño charco de sangre bajo mi pie, mi empeine tenía una cortada horrible de donde brotaba toda mi vida. Ya podía verme inválida, maldito Cullen.

Y entonces alguien me levanto en vilo.

**_Edward's. POV. _**

_Mierda. Mierda. Y más mierda. _

No sé en qué había estado pensando, toda la mañana había estado con Tanya y Jane de compras fue completamente horroroso así que de nuevo tome como confidente a una botella de Whisky barato. Y justo cuando llego a casa, la veo parada en la orilla de piscina y simplemente actué. Nos habíamos estado haciendo bromas infantiles toda la semana; papel higiénico por todo mi cuarto, una pequeña rata en el suyo que ni siquiera la asusto, picante en nuestras comidas y una que otra metida de pie. ¿No era también infantil e inofensivo aventarla a la alberca?

Pues no, ahora estaba allí parada encima de su propia sangre con el pie destrozado. ¡Soy un imbécil! Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerque y la tome en brazos, necesitaba ayuda médica de urgencias.

_"¡¿Qué mierda haces!? ¡Bájame!"_ chillo revolviéndose pero era tan delgada que no representaba ningún problema.

_"No puedes caminar y necesitas un medico" _ bufó y casi podía jurar que rodo los ojos aun cuando no la vi.

_"Intentas lavar la culpa, si quedo invalida habrá sido por ti" _

Se cruzo de brazos enfurruñada, se veía más agradable con ese gesto que por alguna razón me hizo sonreír. _"Es solo una cortada"_

_"Entonces déjame caminar"_ repuso sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan típica de ella a la que ya empezaba a acostumbrarme.

Ninguno volvió a decir nada en todo el trayecto. Rosita se puso histeria apenas vio a Isabella, trajo trapos y trapos para poder cubrir la herida, sus amigos llegaron minutos después ya vestidos para acompañarnos a esperar al doctor que llegaría en unos minutos.

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás, la sed empezaba a formarse en mi garganta. Joder al parecer el karma me había seguido a Forks, de las pocas veces que me había puesto en verdad ebrio algo tenía que salir mal y siempre con Isabella, a lo mejor ella era el karma en persona. Sentí su mirada sobre mí, la mire apenas entreabriendo un ojo y ella hizo esa cosa rara con las cejas y los labios en un extraño gesto que decía algo como: ´Me fastidias pero me rio de ti´ o algo así.

_"¿Señorita Isabella?"_ pregunto una voz gruesa desde la entrada. Un hombre rubio de ojos azules se acerco tranquilo a nosotros, debía rondar los cuarenta pero el desgraciado aun podía pasar como actor porno. Todas las chicas suspiraron y de reojo pude ver que Swan se acomodaba el cabello.

_"Soy el doctor Delos, me han dicho que sufrió un accidente" _continuo sentándose en la mesilla donde Isabella tenía el pie apoyado, ella asintió inocentemente y el doctor porno empezó a quitar los trapos manchados dejando al descubierto una fea cortada.

_"Es solo una cortada aunque parece bastante profunda. ¿Puedo saber cómo se la hizo?" _Oh-Oh. Escuche a Swan respirar y juraría que hasta sollozo.

_"Bueno doctor, estábamos mis amigos y yo disfrutando de un grandioso día, usted sabe que aquí los días soleados son casi imposibles" _hizo una pausa y el doctor pornográfico asintió _"Hasta que sufrí un intento de asesinato"_

Casi se me cayó la boca hasta el suelo. Escuche como los demás jadearon sorprendidas, la mire interrogante y ella solo me guiño el estupido ojos. Para sorpresa de todos, el doctor soltó una risita.

_"Debió ser un accidente, señorita Swan, esto no parece tan grave" _dijo con una sonrisa que luego se borro al ver la mirada asesina de Isabella.

_"No lo creo, doctor, ser empujada con salvajismo no es un accidente y menos aun cuando casi pierdo el pie por su culpa" _

Me miro con esos ojos enormes que parecían querer atravesarme con rayos equis. Le retuve la mirada, quizá la había empujado a propósito pero era una broma y nunca pensé que se lastimaría. Ella se la había pasado haciéndome bromas pesadas y ahora no aguantaba una pequeña cortadita. ¡Y aparte estaba exagerando!

_"Pues que delicada saliste, primita" _no fue la respuesta más inteligente pero sus ojos chispearon de rabia. Nos miramos unos segundos, desafiantes, fruncía el seño como buscando una respuesta inteligente pero al final solo se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista al frente.

_"No soy delicada solo que tu eres más que salvaje. ¿Tu madre nunca te enseño a respetar a las mujeres?"_ contesto pero esta vez en voz baja como si solo se estuviese dirigiendo a mí y no a toda la sala.

Mire alrededor, el doctor había empezado a limpiar la herida, Jasper estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Alice, Emmett y Rosalie se reían con otros dos chicos de los que no recordaba su nombre y el chico moreno que creo que se llamaba Jake nos miraba fijamente como si quisiera sacarme a volar del sillón y sentarse en mi lugar. Le sonreí.

_"¿Tu papá no te enseño que jugar con fuego te puedes quemar?" _

_"Mi papá murió cuando era una niña"_

No la mire, clave mi vista en el trabajo del doctor porno. No entendía porque era tan difícil mantener una relación amigable con Isabella, apenas nos conocimos todo empezó mal sin provocarnos sin hacernos nada y por un momento me di cuenta que era mi culpa, ella se había acercado y yo me había dado la media vuelta pero es que era tan desafiante y creída como si pudiera controlarlo todo. ¡Era eso! Swan era una controladora, quería controlarlo todo en su perfecto mundo y yo se lo había dificultado. Esa era la razón de que su cuarto estuviera inmaculado con señalamientos en donde estaba cada cosa, llegaba al colegio siempre exactamente a la misma hora y se estacionaba siempre en el mismo lugar. Era una obsesa del control.

Sonreí.

_"Me alegro que te divierta" _y recordé lo que me había dicho antes de mi pequeño descubrimiento.

_"Mi madre murió cuando tenía quince años"_

Esta vez la mire y por primera vez sus ojos se descongelaron dejando entre ver una chispa de tristeza y algo de lastima, por mi, por ella, no lo sé. Ambos habíamos perdido a alguien, ambos sabíamos lo que se sentía. Su cuerpo se tenso y sus manos se agarraron con fuerza del sofá.

_"La herida es más grande de lo que pensé, voy a tener que costurarle, dolerá un poco pero será rápido"_ dijo el doctor acercándose a su equipo de trabajo y sacando una enorme aguja que me quito el aliento.

La sala se quedo en silenció pero más rápido de lo que canta un gallo todos empezaron a ponerse de pie, disculpándose y deseándole buenos deseos a Isabella que les enseñaba el dedo a cada uno de ellos.

_"Bueno, creo que llegó la hora de irse" _dijo la enana acercándose a ella _"¡Lo siento, Bellita! Sabes qué me pasa con las agujas, mejor que haya una loca y no dos pero mañana vendré a verte y traeré un regalo ¡Lo prometo!" _

_"¡Cobardes!" _

El doctor tomo su lugar de nuevo. Esterilizo sus instrumentos de tortura y empezó a lavar la herida con alcohol. Swan siseó al sentir el algodón, era hora de irse, nunca fui bueno con los doctores y no quería ver ninguna de estas mierdas.

_"Estaré en mi habitación"_ dije parándome del sofá pero Isabella me retuvo de la camisa empujándome hacia atrás con rudeza.

_"Tú me hiciste esto, ahora te quedas" _ dijo entre dientes sin soltarme. ¡Maldita culpa! Asentí y me acomode en la otra esquina del sillón, entre más lejos mejor.

Para sorpresa de ambos el trabajo fue rápido y creo que casi ni dolió ya que no hubo gritos ni berrinches como pensé que habría, Isabella se dedico a hacer papilla mi mano y la de la pobre de Rosita, mordiéndose los labios y apretando los ojos. Yo por mi parte estaba a punto de vomitar, la cabeza me quería reventar. El doctor le vendo el pie, la mando a reposo y se despidió.

_"Ves ni te dolió" _le dije levantándome. Al fin podría ir y dormir hasta que se me pegara la regalada gana. Me enseño su bello dedo.

_"¡Hey! ¿Te recuerdo que no puedo caminar? Tendrás que ayudarme" _

Me encogí de hombros. _"Te queda otro pie y dos manos"_

_"Casi olvido lo imbécil que eres" _le sonreí.

Estaba por subir las escaleras cuando apareció Rosita con un plato de sándwiches y una bolsa de frituras.

_"Joven Edward pensé que tendría hambre, venga les prepare unos sándwiches" _

_"Gracias Rosita pero estoy muy cansado, mejor me iré a dormir" _ella hizo un puchero y me sonrió diciendo unas palabras en español que según Jane era una clase de bendición.

Le sonreí y seguí mi camino. Había sido un día pesado pero todos lo eran aquí en Forks, si no era una cosa era otra. ¿Cuándo podre embriagarme tranquilamente de nuevo? Estaba llegando al segundo piso cuando Rosita grito mi nombre.

_"¡Joven Edward! Se me olvido que Isabella no puede llegar a su habitación ¿Podría usted ayudarme? No puedo sola" _

Suspire. Debí imaginármelo. Resignado volví a bajar las escaleras, maldita Swan, estoy de acuerdo que era mi culpa pero la condena era mucha ya. La encontré sonriéndome engreídamente alzándome los brazos como pidiendo que la cargara, la alce en vilo como hacia unas horas sin decir nada.

_"Lo siento"_ dijo cuando ´por error´ me pego un codazo en el estomago. Rodee los ojos, era una infantil.

Ninguno dijo nada en todo el camino. Rosita nos seguía aun con la bandeja de Sándwiches en la mano, entramos a la habitación de Isabella y la deje caer en la cama disculpándome cuando su cabeza reboto con el cabecero. Rosita le dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche, le dio su famosa bendición y salió de la habitación.

_"Gracias, Cullen"_ me detuve en el marco de la puerta y la voltee a ver.

_"Ha sido un placer, Swan" _ respondí dándole una sonrisa sarcástica que ella me regreso mejorada.

Me di la vuelta para terminar de salir cuando su voz volvió a detenerme, esta vez me quede casi paralizado con la mano tiesa en la manija.

_"Siento lo de tu madre" _ susurro. No entiendo porque lo dijo, tal vez para hacerme sentir mal pero cuando mire sus ojos no había rastro de maldad en ellos, estaban aguados como si quisiera llorar. Camine unos cuantos pasos acercándome a la cama.

_"Y yo lo de tu padre" _ asintió y bajo la mirada. No había más que decir, supongo que era hora de irme pero no lo hice.

_"Deberías comer" _dije señalando la comida intacta a su lado.

Tras unos minutos de silencio respondió. _"Soy Isabella Swan, mucho gusto" _

La mire confundido. El doctor no había dicho nada de golpes en la cabeza y ella tampoco se había quejado. ¿Estaba delirando ahora? Joder, no quería salir corriendo a un hospital ahorita pero lo que dijo a continuación me hizo respirar tranquilo.

_"Empezamos con el pie izquierdo ¿No te parece? Queramos o no tendremos que convivir por mucho tiempo más" _

_"Edward Cullen, alias imbécil engreído, mucho gusto" _ respondí sentándome sobre la cama y poniendo la bandeja en medio de ambos.

Isabella se rió y asintió tomando un pedazo de sándwich. Esta era la ofrenda de paz, otra cosa que ambos sabíamos.

* * *

**Siento la tardanza, ya empezaron las clases y los maestros van con todo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si se dieron cuenta modifique un poco la forma de escribir ya que como que con la otra no me acomodaba y como que siempre he tenido esta cierta manera J **

**Sugerencias o quejas son recibidas. **

**Un abrazo, V- **


	6. Capitulo5: Mitos

**D: **_Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama es toda mía._

* * *

**-Secretos de Altura- **

Capitulo 5: "Un mito"

* * *

**Isabella's. Pov. **

Estas jodidas muletas me tenían hastiada. Lo bueno que solo una clase más y estaría libre, lo malo es que esa bendita clase era Biología nada más y nada menos que al otro lado del colegio. De solo pensarlo tuve la gran idea de saltarme la clase. ¡Eso era! Solo tengo que encontrar alguien con quien hacerlo.

Camine torpemente hacía donde estaba el casillero de la _minion, _la encontré a risa suelta con Jasper. Involuntariamente gemí, llevaban así desde el sábado y cada vez podía ver más perdida a mi pobre amiga.

_"¡Ally! ¡Jasper!" _ Le grite a ambos porque se me hacía demasiado maleducado solo saludar a Alice y a pesar de no conocerlo mucho y de que era muy amigo de Jane, Jasper no me caía mal.

_"Bellita, ¿Cómo va ese pie?" _

Mi pie no estaba tan mal, la herida ya había empezado a obscurecerse y casi ni dolía en parte gracias a todos los analgésicos que me había tomado en la mañana y que me tenían felizmente dopada.

_"Estas muletas son un dolor en el trasero por lo que estaba pensando que sería bueno tomar un descanso anticipado"_ dije sonriéndoles _"¿Vienen?" _

Alice volteo a ver a Jasper quien se encogió de hombros sonriéndole dulcemente. Quise vomitar, se comunicaban con las miradas. ¡Ugh! ¿Enserio quería pasar la tarde con ellos dos? Era como mirar las partes más cursis del Titanic.

_"Suena bien pero Jazz y yo teníamos planes pero…" _

_"No importa, puedo morir sola" _ sacudí la mano para restarle importancia y maldije a las muletas por arruinar mi gran salida.

Escuche a Jasper llamarme pero los ignore. A lo mejor fui algo dramática pero ¿Qué clase de amiga abandona a otra cuando esta invalida? Si, una enamorada. Busque a mis demás amigos pensando en que yo jamás perdería la cabeza por un chico. Para mi mala fortuna Jake tenía entrenamiento después de clases y era sumamente importante, Rose tenia examen y Emmett no la dejaría sola así que me tocaba ir a casa jodidamente sola a menos que quisiera recurrir a alguno de mis admiradores como Tyler o Mike Newton lo cual no sucedería ni en un millón de años.

_"Genial" _ gemí mientras empezaba a arrastrarme – literalmente- por los pasillos con dirección a la salida.

El pasillo empezaba a quedarse vacio a excepción de unos cuantos perdidos o huevones, como era mi caso, que se saltaban las clases sínicamente. Y por alguna razón, en ese instante, me sentí sola. Llevaba años sin sentirme así, tantos que ya había empezado a olvidar lo que se sentía tener esta sensación como de que el pecho se iba vaciando quedando en su lugar un enorme hueco. De pequeña solía llenar el vacío con dulces y muchas lágrimas, hundiéndome más en mi miseria, hasta que años después conocí a mis buenos amigos que vinieron fielmente acompañados por las maravillas del alcohol. Ahorita no había ni amigos ni alcohol.

_"¡Vas en dirección equivocada!" _Me voltee para ver de quien provenía el grito y me encontré con el famoso Edward Cullen unos pasos atrás de mi.

Le enseñe el dedo y seguí con mi lastimosa caminata. Escuche sus pisadas rebotar en el suelo y antes de que pudiera impulsarme una vez más hacia el frente, sentí sus manos tomar mi mochila y descolgarla de mi hombro. Lo agradecí como no tienen idea.

_"¿A dónde vas?" _Pregunto demasiado amablemente. _"La clase de biología está al otro lado"_

_"Piérdete Cullen" _

_"Alguien esta de mal humor" _canturreo con burla. _"Hace unas horas estabas muy bien. ¿Bipolar, acaso?"_

Lo voltee a ver con una de mis perfectas miradas matadoras. El solo me sonrió enseñando su perfecta dentadura. Al carajo, podía ir a casa sola no necesitaba soportar su irritante compañía. Intente arrebatarle mi mochila de sus manos pero él la tenia fuertemente agarrada lo que ocasiono que perdiera el equilibro y casi muriera contra el suelo. Otra vez, por su culpa.

_"¡Hey! Tranquila, no quiero que te rompas el otro pie y menos quedar como el causante"_ dijo mientras me sostenía de la cintura evitando que me cayera _"Vamos, te llevo a casa"_

_"Gracias pero no, puedo sola" _

Intente soltarme de su agarre pero él no cedía hasta que logre darle en el costado con una de mis muletas. ¡Já! Tómalas Cullen.

_"¿Cómo piensas manejar, genia? Porque caminando no llegarías ni a la salida del estacionamiento" _Y maldita sea, tenía razón.

Quería llegar a casa. Quería acostarme en mi cama para deprimirme y la única manera de hacerlo era yendo en el carro con Cullen. No dije nada solo seguí caminando y él me siguió también callado sin burlase de mis esfuerzos o quejarse de mi lentitud. Para mi sorpresa, me abrió la puerta del auto y me ayudo a entrar para después colocar mis cosas en el asiento trasero. Impresionante. Las pocas veces que lo había visto con Tanya –su novia- era un patán de lo peor, en pocas palabras era ella quien le abría la puerta a él.

_"Vaya, pensé que tu teniendo modales era solo un mito" _comenté cuando él se subió al asiento del piloto y sin pensarlo puso el motor en marcha.

_"Tengo modales, Swan pero solo los uso cuando quiero impresionar"_ dijo aplicándome esa voz profunda que tan bien le salía y el muy canijo me guiño el ojo mientras salía a toda prisa del estacionamiento.

Casi me ruborice, casi. Edward puso uno de sus cd´s de música clásica que me aburrían demasiado y me hizo señas de que no hablara, por primera vez no discutí. La melodía que sonaba era bastante buena y hasta la disfrute. Cullen iba tamborileando los dedos en el volante como siguiendo el ritmo. Por primera vez desde que llego, me tome la libertad de mirarlo y me di cuenta que era en verdad guapo. Tenía un perfil perfecto, unos labios carnosos que te prometían hacer maravillas y lo más interesante es que parecía estar muy relajado, como si se sintiera cómodo aquí.

Yo también me sentía cómoda, por alguna extraña razón. Hacía tres días que habíamos sellado un tratado de paz mientras compartíamos una bandeja de sándwiches, desde entonces la cosa había mejorado, soportábamos la presencia del otro pero las bromas y los insultos aun seguían pero volviéndose, de cierta forma, amistosos. Descubrí que Edward era así, reservado pero preguntón, enojón pero a la vez le gustaba jugar pesado y a mí su actitud me irritaba pero me divertía. De alguna manera extraña nuestras actitudes eran muy parecidas y por eso chocábamos de manera chistosa.

Estaciono el auto en la entrada, apagó el motor pero no hizo ademan de bajarse. Sonrió y se volteo hacia mí.

_"Pensé que tu estando callada por más de dos minutos era solo un mito"_ dijo haciendo una estupida imitación de mi voz. Sin esperar una respuesta, se apeo del auto y lo rodeo para bajar mis cosas de la parte trasera.

Esta vez, me adelante a abrir la puerta yo misma. Edward hizo una mueca y me paso las muletas. Ay, mi doloroso calvario. Empecé a caminar hacia el interior de la casa pero antes de traspasar la puerta, lo voltee a ver haciendo gala de mi mejor mirada seductora.

_"Solo lo hago cuando quiero impresionar"_ susurre mandándole un beso.

Su cara de confusión era un poema. No aguanté más y estalle en carcajadas. El pasó a mi lado refunfuñando. Camine hasta la sala y me deje caer en el sillón. Hogar, dulce hogar. Cullen se había perdido en la cocina así que me acomode y prendí el televisor pero en vez de que este mostrara un canal de cable, un video empezó a reproducirse. Mire el DVD y encontré la lucecita verde encendida. Alguien había olvidado apagarlo.

Estuve a punto de apagarlo cuando un hombre vestido de negro apareció en la pantalla, llevaba el rostro cubierto por una máscara roja pero al acercarse demasiado a la cámara pude ver sus ojos de un negro profundo que se me hicieron asquerosamente conocidos. El hombre se alejo deteniéndose en medio de lo que parcia ser una habitación de paredes grises y mugrosas, segundos después entro otro hombre vestido igual que el con una caja de cartón entre sus manos. Ambos hombres se saludaron sonrientes y colocaron la caja en el suelo. Poco a poco empezaron a sacar cosas de la caja, primero una pistola negra común y corriente, luego un uniforme de policía y al final un pequeño objeto que desde lejos no logre identificarlo pero cuando el primer hombre se carcajeo y acerco el objeto a la cámara, mi corazón dio un vuelco.

Era una placa de policía con el siguiente nombre grabado: "Charlie Swan". Mi mente se cerro y no logre procesar ningún pensamiento coherente solo vi como le prendían fuego a la caja con las tres cosas dentro y luego una voz me sorprendió por atrás.

_"¿Qué hace mi padre en ese video?" _

Edward estaba detrás de mí con un bol de palomitas en las manos y la confusión escrita en su rostro. Entonces, recordé la daga que había visto el otro día.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

* * *

Y aquí les dejo un capitulo más. Corto, lo se pero ¿Qué les parece esto de que Bella y Edward se lleven mejor? No sé, a mi me gusta que se vuelvan aliados: P ¡Dejen sus opiniones en un pequeño comentario!

Sé que esta historia no ha tenido mucho éxito pero pues yo se que de vez en cuando alguien me lee y pues la continuare hasta que la termine porque quiero intentar eso de acabar todo lo que se empieza.

Espero que les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer a:

-carola0000000000 por sus Reviews, son de los que se agradecen y tomare en cuenta tus consejos. De paso, si alguien conoce un buen corrector ortográfico, soy toda oídos.

- Noelle por su Review igual. ¡Muchas gracias!

Y a todas mis lectoras anónimas, gracias.

Hasta la próxima, V´


	7. Capitulo5: ¿Pervertido?

**D:** Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama es toda mía.

* * *

**_"Secretos de Altura" _**

Capitulo 6: ¿Pervertido?

* * *

_Isabella's. Pov_

-¡Auch!- chille al sentir un codazo de mi estomago. El murmuro una disculpa y siguió avanzando en la densa obscuridad.

Ni siquiera me inmute cuando sentí algo caminar veloz por mi tenis. Las primeras veces había chillado y llorado pero ahora ya estaba acostumbrada, como sí todo esto se hubiese vuelto parte de mí. Hace dos semanas que había descubierto aquel video que encendió la mecha de esta bomba con tiempo. Si, últimamente ando muy poética. Pero es que nunca había pensado tanto en algo y mucho menos aplicando todo ese rollo de la filosofía, como decía Edward.

Si, últimamente también he estado demasiado tiempo con Cullen. Es como mi guía espiritual, aun cuando suele parecer un cabeza hueca, es muy inteligente y tiene esa rara manera de verle el lado divertido a las cosas. Aparte de que estaba tan involucrado como yo. Nunca podre olvidar su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de esto.

**_-Flashback-_**

_"¿Qué hace mi padre en ese video?" _ Lo mire sorprendido y sin saber que decir.

Sus ojos iban una y otra vez de la pantalla hacia mí, con sus pupilas dilatadas y su rostro cada vez más rojo con los labios apretados en una fina línea. Intente abrir la boca y decir algo pero no funcionó.

_"¿Qué mierda es ese video, Swan?" _El bol de palomitas cayó con un estruendo en la pequeña mesa de enfrente.

_"No"_ me aclaré la garganta _"No lo sé, Edward. Estaba ahí cuando prendí la televisión" _

Se me quedo mirando por unos segundos, y no sé si fue el miedo que vio en mis ojos o que las manos temblaban como locas, pero sus ojos verdes se suavizaron y tomo asiento a lado mío, arrebatándome el control de las manos. Repetimos el video mínimo unas diez veces, él insistía en que el rubio era su padre, aquellos ojos azules celeste eran fácil de reconocer y que debería haber algo más pero nunca hubo nada, más que los mismos hombres con las mismas cosas. La misma placa. Fue a la cuarta vez que Edward se dio cuenta.

_"¿Charlie Swan? ¿No es familiar tuyo?" _ La pantalla se había congelado en la imagen de la placa y su nombre.

_"Era mi padre"_ dije con la voz ahogada.

**_-Fin del Flashback- _**

No había vuelto a ver un Edward tan amable como el de aquella tarde. Le conté lo que sabía, que mi padre había fallecido en un accidente de carro cuando yo tenía ocho años justo cuando me llevaba a elegir mis regalos de cumpleaños. Yo iba en el asiento trasero, el borracho que se estrello en la puerta del piloto tras pasarse un alto, no me alcanzo y salí ilesa. Yo no recuerdo nada de esa noche.

_"¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así por completo?"_ había preguntado Edward. Solo me encogí de hombros. No sabía cómo y a veces tenia la tonta teoría de que Renee me había inventado esa parte para que yo me sintiera culpable de su muerte. Tal vez ni siquiera había pasado en el día de mi cumpleaños. Tal vez ni siquiera hubiese sucedido así.

El radio vibro en mis manos seguido de la voz de Alice. Tan chillona como siempre solo que por la interferencia, se oía diez veces más molestosa.

_"¡Agente Campanita, el lobo ha llegado al bosque! Repito ¡El lobo ha llegado al bosque! Cambio" _

Aro había llegado a la casa. Si, Alice se toma muy enserio los papeles y nos había dado un apodo a cada quien aparte de claves súper secretas, como ella decía.

_"Agente Fashionista, seguiremos con la misión hasta encontrar una salida. Aguarde en el cuartel, le daremos instrucciones en un rato. Cambio " _Y yo le seguía el juego porque era divertido.

La Agente Fashionista le mando saludos al Agente Styles y guardé el radio en mi bolsillo trasero, apresurándome para poder alcanzar a Cullen. El odiaba su apodo, era un aburrido, aunque más que nada porque Alice se lo había elegido argumentando que era el gemelo perdido de Harry Styles, ese chiquillo británico que era famoso con el pelo rebelde y de un tono parecido al de Edward, quien contraargumento que su cabello despeinado era natural.

_"¿Crees que esto tenga alguna salida?" _pregunto de repente sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

_"¿Quién haría un túnel que no llevara a ningún lado?" _

Se detuvo haciéndome chocar contra su espalda. _"Buen punto" _

Rodee los ojos. Después de que hubiésemos visto el video mil veces, habíamos cenado en la sala mientras seguíamos buscando respuesta. Encontramos una cuando me pare a tirar las sobras de comida a la basura. Era un sobre manila arrugado, lo tome pero no traía ningún remitente ni sello postal solo una frase escrita con pluma negra: "Para recordar los viejos tiempo, hermano" Entonces supimos que no íbamos por el camino equivocado, lamentablemente.

Al día siguiente le conté todo a Alice porque ella era mi mejor amiga y confiaba en esa minion más que en mi misma. Ese mismo día los tres empezamos una misión espía en contra de Aro. Se levantaba a las seis de la mañana, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, desayunaba a solas en el jardín – un plato de huevos y fruta, café y el periódico- de ahí se encerraba en su oficina, no volvía a salir hasta las cinco de la tarde cuando se montaba a su camioneta polarizada y regresaba justo antes de la cena. Nada fuera de lo común. Hasta el tercer día, estábamos las chicas en la terraza cuando me di cuenta porque Aro nunca salía de su oficina, eran sus clientes los que entraban a ella. Ahí, en algún lugar del sótano, había una puerta que daba al interior de la casa. Puerta que días después descubrimos que daba a un enorme túnel que se dividía en dos, la de la derecha daba a la oficina de Aro y la otra era lo que intentábamos averiguar.

_"Me pregunto si algún día dejaras de pisarme los talones" _dijo Edward lo suficiente alto para su voz hiciera eco.

_"¡Shh! Habla más despacio, pueden oírnos" _ susurre pegándole un manotazo en la espalda y dejando más despacio entre nosotros.

_"¿Quién? Dudo que haya una persona viva por aquí" _

Me di cuenta que su voz empezaba a sonar fastidiada. Así era él, empezaba algo emocionado pero si no se volvía en una situación peligrosa como él quería, empezaba a enojarse y enfurruñarse. No dije nada, sorprendida de lo mucho que empezaba a conocerlo. Nada le daba miedo solo asco, a comparación de mí que me aterrorizaba cualquier cosa que se arrastrara, odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba leyendo o que criticaras su música, que no tuvieras la decencia de pedirle un cigarro en vez de simplemente tomarlo, que vomitaran por beber demasiado, los gritos y los lloriqueos, que le revolvieras el cabello y algo importante: Siempre tenía hambre.

_"¡Swan!"_ sentí su grito en mi oído y un jalón de cabello.

_"¿Qué carajos, Cullen?" _

_"Estabas perdida. ¿Pensando en Black?" _ Dijo pellizcándome el brazo y empezando a canturrear una canción romántica que apenas logre reconocer.

Apresure el paso, dejándolo un poco atrás. Cierto, también era agresivo y burlón aunque luego no se aguantaba. El me molestaba con Jake, yo lo ignoraba. Yo lo molestaba con Tanya, dejaba de hablarme en todo el día. ¿Quién entiende a los Cullen? Escuche mi nombre detrás de mí pero no reduje el paso, camine lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían. Ahora si quería salir de ahí.

_"¿Te enojaste?"_ me sobresalte cuando sentí su aliento en mi nuca. No lo había escuchado llegar.

_"Para nada, me encanta que me jodas con mi mejor amigo" _ bufó. El sarcasmo es otra cosa que suele sacarlo de quicio, excepto cuando él lo aplica.

_"Me encantaría joderte, Bella" _

Algo se revolvió en mi interior, no sé si fue porque capte el doble sentido en sus palabras o lo sensual que sonó mi nombre en su boca. Creo que es la primera vez que me llamaba por mi diminutivo y automáticamente pensé que debería hacerlo más seguido. Me quede parada sintiendo su respiración entre mis cabellos, llegándome a la parte trasera de mi cuello, erizándome los vellitos.

_"¡Agente Campanita! ¡Agente Styles!" _ La voz de Alice me saco de mi retardo.

Tome el radio del bolsillo _"Aquí Agente campanita, cambio"_

_"¡Están bajando! ¡Los de negro!" _ Chillo demasiado fuerte _"¡Salgan de ahí!"_

No comprendí de inmediato pero cuando Edward me tomo de la mano y empezó a jalarme por el pasillo, supe que algo andaba mal. Gracias a la gravilla no podía correr bien y mis pasos parecían más bien zancadas desordenadas que de vez en cuando pisaban los talones de Cullen, quien solo gruñía por lo bajo y me jalaba del brazo con más fuerza. No se escuchaban pisadas detrás de nosotros, supuse que habíamos avanzado un buen tramo y tendrían que pasar unos quince minutos para que empezaran acercarse a nosotros si es que no encentrábamos una salida primero. Al cabo de unos segundos, el túnel dio una vuelta, en la que casi me resbalo, y dio paso a un pasillo más estrecho con antorchas en lo alto de las paredes. Apagadas, obviamente.

_"Debemos estar cerca de una salida" _dijo Edward y me estremecí cuando su voz retumbo a nuestro alrededor.

Siguió caminando sin soltarme la mano aún cuando yo iba detrás de él y esto ponía su brazo en una posición algo extraña y dolorosa. Intente zafarme pero la apretó más. Una parte de mi se lo agradeció, era bueno sentir alguien cerca mío. Nos detuvimos de pronto. Me puse de puntitas para mirar sobre su hombro, me quede sin aire. Era una recamara o más bien una cueva. Una hilera de lámparas de gas colgaban de las paredes, dándole un aspecto amarillento al lugar. En medio, justo enfrente de nosotros, había una mesa larga de madera obscura con un sinfín de papeles acomodados desordenadamente y solo tres sillas a juego. En el lado derecho una vitrina desde el suelo hasta el techo en color vino con un fondo escarlata en la cual se podían ver cientos de pistolas, metralletas, cuchillos y hasta un arco con flechas.

_"Ahora resulta que Aro es un fanático de los videojuegos" _dije esquivando a Edward y acercándome al lado izquierdo donde había como doce pantallas pequeñas negras colgando de la pared y sobre un escritorio negro descansaba un enorme teclado.

Cullen me siguió sin decir nada. Se acerco al teclado y lo examino haciendo ese gesto de máxima concentración, con la boca fruncida y una ceja enarcada, que siempre me daba risa menos hoy. Movió una palanquita de metal con su pálido dedo y las pantallas cobraron vida. Todas mostraban una imagen diferente, no sabía a cual mirar porque en todas había movimientos.

_"Dudo que esto sea Sims" _ murmuró señalándome la ultima pantalla hacia la derecha.

Al principio solo vi un cuarto, la imagen estaba en blanco y negro, había una cama en el centro y encima de ella una figura recostada boca abajo. Cuando enfoque mejor no pude evitar jadear. No era cualquier persona, esa mujer pequeña con cabello negro se parecía demasiado a Alice. Y aquel tenía que ser… ¡Mi cuarto! ¡Había una cámara en mi cuarto!

_"¡Maldito pervertido enfermo!"_ grite sin poder creerlo. Cuantas veces no me había cambiado en esa habitación. ¡Cuántas veces no había tenido relaciones ahí!

_"Hay cámaras por toda la casa" _ dijo Edward con voz contenida y pude ver que su mandíbula estaba apretada igual que sus puños.

Volví a mirar hacia los jodidos monitores. Alice seguía acostada en mi cama, en otra aparecía Rosita en la cocina, René bajándose en el porche y Jane con Tanya hojeando una revista en su habitación.

_"¿Es eso Hello Kitty?" _pregunté señalando hacia donde estaba Tanya acostada. La mini falda se le había subido dejando ver unos calzones de abuelita rosas con la cara de una Kitty sonriendo.

_"¡No seas chismosa!" _ Gruño jalándome fuera de ese monitor. No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas. Edward se avergonzaba de la ropa interior de su novia.

_"¿Cómo le haces cuando tienen intimidad eh?"_ dije en burla _"¿No es algo mata pasiones?" _

Me acerque a la mesa rebuscando entre los papeles. La mayoría parecía ser cuentas de bancos y una que otra lista con nombres. Carpetas y más carpetas en folders negros. Sin nombres. ¿Cómo pueden trabajar con esto? Moría por ordenarlo, carpetas en un lado y hojas en otro, pero era obvio que se darían cuenta. No podía rebuscar así. Era imposible.

_"No me acuesto con ella" _ escuche decir a Edward. Algo dentro de mí se revolvió, como un cosquilleo placentero en el vientre.

Me voltee para verlo pero mi torpeza hizo su aparición estelar, tropecé con unos discos que había en el suelo y para no caer me tome de la mesa, tirando unas carpetas al suelo. Me agache a recogerlas mientras Edward se reía de mí. Malditos pies izquierdos. Como si mis manos se burlaran también, al tomar la carpeta su contenido se resbalo, desparramándose sobre el suelo.

_ "Quizá deberías venir a ver esto"_ murmure con el miedo impregnado en mi voz.

* * *

**Aqui les dejo otro capitulo más. A veces ni siquiera se por que sigo actualizando, esperanza creo jajaja **

**Espero que les haya gustado o algo así. **

**Ya sabes que quejas y comentarios son bienvenidos.**

**Nota: Si a alguien le gusta la saga Hush-Hush, acabo de subir un one-shoot "Mi ángel custodio" de Patch & Nora. Si quieren darse ua vuelta, es corto y no les quitara mucho tiempo. Y pueden dar su opinion quiza? jajaja **

**Hasta la proxima, V-**


	8. Capitulo6: Tres cosas

**D: **Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Meyer, la trama es mía al 100%.

* * *

**-Secretos de Altura-**

_Capitulo 6: "Tres cosas" _

* * *

**Isabella's. Pov. **

_La luna me tenia hipnotizada, no podía despegar mis ojos de su forma redonda y brillante. Las casas iban quedando atrás conforme el auto avanzaba pero la luna seguía siempre en el mismo lugar, a mi lado, como si me estuviese siguiendo. _

_-¿Bells?- dijo una voz gruesa en el asiento delantero. _

_Mire hacia delante y me encontré con una mata de cabellos rizados y castaños. No podía verle la cara, llevaba la mirada fija en la carretera, pero lograba ver sus anchos hombros y sus gruesas manos pegadas al volante. Había algo familiar en el que me hacía sentir tranquila, como si justo ahí es a donde perteneciera. A ese carro, con él. _

_-Iremos a visitar a la abuela Marie. ¿Le llevaras rosas o claveles?- volvió a decir mientras paraba en un alto y me volteaba a ver. _

_Se me agito el corazón al verle. Sus ojos castaños, rodeado de pequeñas arruguitas, me miraban amorosos. Las pobladas cejas obscuras y esa enorme sonrisa que me hacían sentir como si yo la provocara. _

_-¿Quién es la niña de mis ojos?- preguntó. _

_-Yo papá- susurre antes que una luz me diera de frente y un ruido espantoso me llenara los oídos. _

**U**n relámpago alumbro la habitación, dándome un susto de muerte. Otro sueño. Me despegue el cabello de la frente sudorosa y saque la pequeña libreta azul eléctrico que guardaba bajo mi almohada junto con una pluma. Rápidamente escribí lo que me acordaba del sueño, como llevaba haciéndolo desdé una semana.

Mi padre. Por primera vez, había visto su rostro en una de mis pesadillas. Una lágrima se escurrió por mi mejilla. La abuela Marie, ella había sido mi confidente por siete largos años, la época más feliz de mi vida. Aún recuerdo su perfume de rosas que parecía impregnarse en cada cosa que tocaba, los pastelitos de fresas que me hacía cada domingo que llegaba a visitarla y nos pasábamos la tarde en su porche, ella meciéndose tranquilamente y yo en un banquito a sus pies mientras me dejaba trenzar el cabello. Al final del día terminaba con toda la cabeza llena de trenzas que al llegar a casa desaparecían entre las manos de una enfurecida Renee.

_-Parece que tu madre no entiende_- solía decirle a Charlie-_ Es mi hija, no suya._

Y mi padre solo callaba, regalándome unas palmaditas en la cabeza al salir de la habitación con Renee despotricando detrás de mí. Al domingo siguiente, ya tenía nuevas trenzas en el cabello. A esa edad, la abuela Marie era mi ejemplo a seguir, la veía tan perfecta que soñaba llegar a ser un día como ella. No como Renee. Nunca quise ser como mi madre.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta me hicieron suspirar. Afuera llovía pero el cielo estaba lo suficiente despejado para dejar entrever un atisbo de sol matutino que ilumino mi habitación. Rodee por la cama y empuje el montoncito de papeles bajo de ella. Justo a tiempo, la puerta de abrió.

_"Buenos días, pajarito" _ saludó Rosita asomando su rostro.

Le sonreí. Negó suavemente con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Rosita me caía muy bien, yo creo que era la única persona en esta casa a la que quería. Y de cierta manera, ella me quería también.

_"¿Bajas a desayunar? Te guarde un poco pero esta por acabarse" _ dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Asentí y desapareció por el pasillo. Me incline a un lado para sacar los papeles que había arrojado hace unos minutos. La desgastada carpeta negra se deslizo frente a mí, la abrí y me quede contemplando su contenido en silencio sintiendo como, una vez más, la confusión me iba llenando la mente mezclada con esa adrenalina que me acalambraba las piernas.

Eran las fotos que había encontrado con Edward en el túnel secreto que había debajo de la casa. Tantos años viviendo aquí y nunca me había dado cuenta. Había mínimo veinte fotos, todas mías y de Renee, la más antigua era del funeral de mi padre. Se veía una niña castaña vestida de negro con el rostro impregnado de dolor y a lado de ella, una señora rubia vestida elegantemente de negro con unas enormes gafas obscuras. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que eran para ocultar los ojos hinchados, pero la sonrisa triunfante en su boca decía otra cosa muy diferente. Y la más reciente, era una mía en la fiesta de La Push. Habíamos pasado días enteros buscando respuestas en estas fotos pero no nos han dicho nada o quizá nosotros somos muy malos para leer entre líneas.

Lo único que de lo que estábamos completamente seguros eran tres cosas: Primero, Aro estaba vigilando casa paso nuestro. Segundo, nos estábamos involucrando en algo demasiado peligroso. Y tercero, mi padre no había muerto en un accidente automovilístico.

**S**entí cuando el estomago me dio un vuelco y una sensación extraña me subió por la garganta. Esa necesidad que no sentía desde hace unas semanas, reapareció, agitándome la respiración. Se me lleno la boca de agua y casi podía saborear su amargo sabor deslizarse por mi garganta. Era un record el estar sobria por más de veinticuatro horas y no se diga por una semana. Lo necesitaba ahora. Más que nunca.

_"¿Dama de negro?"_ la voz de Jacob me llego por detrás de la nuca.

Jake estaba guapísimo. Llevaba unos pantaloncillos desgastados color lodo y su pecho iba completamente desnudo dejando ver un muy trabajado abdomen junto con unos pectorales que me dejaron sin aliento. Una peluca negra y larga hasta los hombros le cubría la cabeza.

_"Caza vampiros"_ dije guiñándole un ojo.

Soltó una carcajada _"Tarzan, mucho gusto"_

Esta vez fui yo la que se rio en voz alta. Nos burlamos un poco de nuestros respectivos disfraces. Era halloween y como todos los años, Alice había organizado una mega fiesta en su mega mansión. Este año me había decidido por unos pantalones ajustados de piel negros, un corset del mismo color con escote corazón bastante pronunciado y unas botas hasta la pantorrilla con tacón de aguja. Me encantaba, más que una caza vampiro parecía una _femme fatal. _

A partir de ahí, el tiempo se me fue volando. Una cerveza daba paso a otra y así consecutivamente. Había pasado de estar con Jake a estar con una Rosalie vestida de Barbie, bastante creíble, y un Emmett personificado en un Ken de lo más absurdo. Alice iba disfrazada de minion, algo que yo le sugerí y le encanto, aparte de que obligo a Jasper, su novio desde hace dos días, a ir vestido de Gru, el protagonista de dicha película. Se veían muy chistosos, demasiado.

_"¡Jake! ¡Te tengo que presentar a alguien!" _chillo la barbie arrastrando las palabras demasiado borracha para coordinar.

Jaló a Tarzan del brazo y se lo llevo trastabillando por el lugar, dejándome sola. Últimamente no me gustaba mucho estar sola porque automáticamente empezaba a darle vueltas a los asuntos de Aro y una presión se acomodaba en mi pecho, asfixiándome. Tome mi vaso y empecé a caminar entre la gente, golpeando a unos cuantos en el camino. A lo lejos vi a Angie, vestida de granjera o algo así, pero no se me antojo estar con ella y Erick. Atravesé el recibidor y llegue a la sala. Con lo que vi, ya estaba segura con quien quería estar.

_"¡Cullen!"_ grite abriéndome paso hasta el sillón en donde estaba él con Tanya restregándosele.

_"¿Swan?"_ dijo mirándome con esa sonrisa suya _"¿El cisne negro?"_

Le enseñe el dedo _"Cállate imbécil que tu pareces un prostituto homosexual" _

_"Es un dios griego, tonta" _intervinó Zorryna poniendo sus sucias garras en el cabello de Cullen.

_"¿Y tú eres?" _la mire con asco _"Vamos Cullen, tenemos trabajo" _

_"Calma, Swan. Déjame terminar esto" _ dijo ignorándome y empezando a besar el cuello de Denalí que se retorcía como gusano.

Algo se encendió dentro de mí y sin meditarlo, me deje caer en medio de ellos golpeando sus rostros con mis ondulados cabellos. Tanya chillo y se corrió a un lado, dejándome caer en el sofá con el pecho de Cullen a centímetros de rostro. Sentí su aliento cuando gruño.

_"¿Qué mierda, Swan?" _

Levante la mirada con una sonrisa socarrona y me encontré con sus ojos demasiados verdes que me revolvían el estomago. Maldita sea, porque tiene que provocarme esto. Mi sonrisa se borro de mi rostro y algo se abrió en mi pecho.

_"No quiero estar sola" _ susurre demasiado bajito que por un momento pensé que solo lo había pensado.

Sentí que sus ojos me traspasaban, leyéndome como si fuese un libro abierto. Me sentí como si estuviese en la cima de la montaña rusa, lista para caer, no sabía que me esperaba abajo pero se sentía bien la espera. Sus ojos me gritaban comprensión pero su boca dijo otra cosa.

_"Te buscare al rato" _

Trague saliva mientras escuchaba a Jane susurrar algo con sorna. Me puse de pie sin bajar la mirada, la caída no había sido la esperada pero aun así no tenía que dejar ver mi decepción. _"¡Estupido!"_ pensé abriéndome paso entre la multitud. No lo necesitaba ni ahora ni nunca. Cuando termine un vaso más, la sala empezó a volverse un infierno, sentía el cuello y la espalda pegajosa de sudor. El piso empezó a bailar bajo de mí y los rostros de los invitados se volvían difusos igual que sus voces. Todo se oía como si yo estuviese bajo el agua. Me apoye en una pared cercana, con la frente en la fría pared. Sentía mis ojos pesados cuando una presión se acomodo alrededor de mi estomago.

Algo me arrastro por la casa sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Escuche la voz preocupada de Alice en alguna parte pero mi cabeza parecía estar cayéndose en un abismo, demasiado pesada para salir a flote. El aire helado me golpeó el rostro y me refresco la espalda. Me gustaba el frio y la sensación que me producía. Forks me gustaba después de todo. Sentí la hierba mojada rozarme los brazos desnudos, con razón tenía tanto frio. Mi cabeza estaba contra algo cálido y un leve tamborileo sonaba a mí alrededor. ¿Habré muerto y me estaban dando la bienvenida al infierno? Pero debería hacer calor… Todo estaba muy obscuro.

Alguien llamaba mi nombre a lo lejos. Intente abrir los ojos pero me costaba, como si alguien me los hubiera pegado con resistol. Otra vez escuche mi nombre, esta vez más cerca. Moví los dedos de la mano y alguien suspiro cerca de mi oído. Un leve aroma a madera me envolvió.

_"¿Papá?"_ susurré al reconocer ese olor que tanto extrañaba.

Un apretón a mi mano y fue suficiente para que me obligara a abrir los ojos. Estaba obscuro, una luna llena protagonizaba la noche. No había nadie y una desesperación se abrió paso en mi pecho. Había sentido a mi padre cerca. Había olido su fragancia.

_"¿Cómo te sientes?" _ Voltee mi cuello y me encontré con un pecho desnudo.

Era Edward. Sentado en el jardín con mi cuerpo entre sus brazos. Sus ojos me miraban preocupados y con una chispa de culpabilidad. Me revolví para ponerme de pie o mínimo alejarme de su pecho tan cálido pero él me retuvo de la cintura, acercándome más.

_"¿Qué me paso?" _

_"Estuviste a punto de desmayarte. Alice te vio a tiempo" _

Entonces recordé. Rosalie llevándose a Jacob, Edward dejándome ir sola por estar con su novia y todo volviéndose borroso. Cerré los ojos cuando unas nauseas me subieron por la garganta. Esto no estaba bien. Ni tantito.

_"Me habías dejado sola" _ Solté y sin esperar una respuesta, continúe _"Mi padre estuvo aquí, conmigo" _

Levanté la mirada para descubrirlo mirándome con esos ojos inundados de preocupación por todos lados. Quizá piensa que perdí la cabeza. O quizá si la perdí. Charlie estaba muerto, no estuvo aquí y aquel aroma no era el de él.

_"¿Segura que estas bien? Debería llamar a Renee" _

Negué con la mano. Aun sentía la cabeza demasiado pesada para moverla más de lo necesario. Edward no dijo nada ni yo tampoco. Sus brazos rodeaban tiernamente mi cintura y yo me sentía mejor de lo que me había sentido hace mucho tiempo. Recordé el sueño de aquella noche. Me sentía en casa, como si ese fuese mi lugar. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, ni de lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser Aro, pero nada de eso importaba por que más tarde lo sabría todo y la muerte de mi padre dejara de ser un puente roto en mi memoria.

Y lo más importante; Algo estaba creciendo en mí por ese idiota engreído.

* * *

**Otro capitulo más. **

**Disculpen la tardanza, se me habia jodido la pila de mi computadora y no tenia ni como. **

**Gracias a los que me leen. Quejas y comentarios son bien recibidos.**

**Saludos, **

**V**


End file.
